I Love You More
by kswizzle1994
Summary: A little one- shot I thought up of. I can't say anything because it will give it all away! Warning: may cause sudden death of reader. :D It's so cheesy, and cute, and really romantic if i do say so myself.


Next week would be five years. Five years since the day we met on those stairs. Five years since I took his hand in mine and led him down the hallways to our impromptu performance. Five years since I had my first love.

And now it was time.

I was in my car and I turned the radio up as I heard the song.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on." I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, singing loudly and horribly to the song. I smiled to myself, thinking of that day. That day always made me smile.

When I was stressed over finals, when my dad kicked me out when I told him that his plans for me were not his plans, when I hadn't heard from my family since I had started college, every bad moment, I would think of that day, and I never stopped smiling.

I pulled into the all too familiar place. I turned off the engine and got out of the car, my nerves finally catching up to me. I shook slightly from the cold and the anxiety, and willed my feet to move toward the building in front of me.

I slowly walked in. Nothing had changed from the last time I stepped in here. The memories came flooding back. But I couldn't let them consume me. I needed to do what I was here to do.

I went up to a man younger than me and asked him a question. He pointed in a direction and I smiled and thanked him as I walked in said direction.

His office.

I stopped in front of his door and was about to knock when I stopped.

I looked up in annoyance with myself. I was so nervous. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach and I couldn't stop from shaking.

"_This is so stupid. Courage, Blaine, courage." _

I finally listened to my own words and knocked gently on the door. I only turned the knob when I heard the voice on the other side allowing me permission to step in.

I stepped into the small office and shut the door behind me. The man in front of me looked up and smiled.

"Well, hi there. Wasn't expecting to see you today." He said as he stood up to give me a hug. "Not that I'm complaining," he quickly added. "It's always great to see you."

I nodded at him and smiled. I knew I must have looked nervous because he gave me a strange look.

"You o.k.?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I wished that my voice wouldn't shake so much. "Can we sit? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, have a seat." He said motioning to the chair on the other side of his desk.

I took a seat and leaned forward, so my elbows were leaning on my knees, hands clasped together in front of me. All I could was look at them.

"So… what's up?" He asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

I looked up and slowly straightened my back.

"Mr. Hummel. I love your son so much. He is the best thing to ever happen in my life. He makes me laugh when I'm down, he comforts me when I need it, and he's just always there for me. And that is why; I don't think I can be without him, ever." My voice cracked on that last word. I paused, trying to gather all of my emotions before continuing. "Mr. Hummel, I am asking your permission to ask your son to marry me."

I looked at him, realizing that I had been staring at the wall the whole time. Tears were gathering in eyes. Just the thought of us not being together made me fall apart. I quickly wiped at my eyes when he looked away.

He rested his chin on his fist as he stared at the wall. He smiled, and let out a small laugh.

He looked at me again, this time serious.

"Do you promise that you will look after him and protect him?"

"I will protect him with my life, just like I always have."

"Do you promise that no matter where you live, you will still visit us as often as you can?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He smiled, bigger then I have ever seen him before. "Blaine, you have my blessing. You always have."

I stood there; hands in my pockets, my left hand clutching the box that was inside. To the date it had been five years.

We had it all planned out.

Finn would take him out for lunch, and then bring him here blindfolded. Finn would lead him inside and position him in front of me, and would leave, leaving a very questioning man.

I heard the sound of footsteps and laughter and complaining getting closer and closer. I was suddenly more nervous than last week.

"Finn, will you just tell me where we are. Just a hint?"

"No bud, it's a secret. I'm taking you hostage and you can't know where we are so no one can find you." He laughed a villainous laugh as they rounded the corner.

There he was. Handsome as ever with a black blindfold around his eyes. How I wish I could see those beautiful eyes at that moment.

Finn was grinning ear to ear, and gave me a small thumbs up before leaving as quietly as he could.

"Finn? Finn! Where the hell did you go? You're not just going to leave me alone here, are you?"

I walked down the stairs so I was on the ground floor, at least ten feet away from him. I started to sing.

"_Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me. _

_And nothin's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothin' can keep me from lovin' you, _

_And you know it's true. _

_No matter what will come to be, _

_Our love is all we need to make it through." _

My voice had grown quieter as I sang the last few words and I could see a single tear slide down his cheek.

He laughed.

_Oh his laugh._

I smiled as I walked towards him and untied his blind fold and dropped it to the floor.

His blue eyes stared at me, glistening in the light. I smiled and brought my hand up and wiped away another tear that had escaped with my thumb.

He leant into the touch and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

I willed myself to pull away, grabbed his hands and got down on one knee.

He opened his eyes and looked down and gasped. I gave his hands a tight squeeze before I spoke.

"Kurt, words cannot describe the love I have for you. How much you matter to me. You are the sun in my darkest night; you are the sole reason why I am even here today. In all of the hard times, you have always been there for me. Every time something went bad, I knew I could turn to you for comfort. Not that you gave me a choice or anything. But that's just it. You know me better than anyone. You see right in to my heart. And that's why I can't see myself without you." I paused as my voice cracked over the last sentence. I let go of his hands and took the box out of my pocket and opened it, revealing the simple gold band inside it. He gasped at the sight. "So Kurt, will you marry me? Will you be with me forever?"

He brought his hand up to his mouth and shut his eyes as tears spilled onto his cheeks. After awhile he opened them, let his hand drop and smiled. He knelt down and cupped my cheek.

"I will," he managed to get out through the tears. I smiled, and took the ring out of the box, and put on Kurt's awaiting left hand. I held it there for a moment, and just looked.

I looked up to see Kurt doing the same. He glanced my way and quickly turned away, not wanting me to see the tears. I only turned his face towards me again and kissed him softly on the lips. He brought his hand up behind my head as if asking for me to get closer.

There was no possible way.

"I love you," he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you more."


End file.
